It is possible to further accelerate a project by: keeping track of the progress of business and recording the business contents of individuals (members) in the project; and thereby visualizing and sharing the problems arising during the management of the project. Further, as a member, the member can easily look back his own business afterward by visualizing daily business and hence the difference from the business policy that has been determined by himself/herself becomes obvious and can be used as an indicator for the improvement of himself.
In particular, a person behaves variously in his daily life by having some relationship with another person. In this regard, it is very effective from the viewpoint of grasping the movement of an individual to know the relationship among plural persons by analyzing a group such as a project. In view of such background, for example JP-A No. 2004-028642 discloses a technology wherein a terminal carried by a person: computes relative positions between terminals through the data communication with another terminal by using an identifier (ID); further keeps track of the absolute position of the person himself by using the global positioning system (GPS); displays the two pieces of information on a map; and thereby groups the terminals.